


Wind.

by Noblegas Xenon (NoblegasXenon)



Series: There's A Traitor In the Midst [11]
Category: Lego - All Media Types, Lego Ninjago
Genre: Fusion Dragons, Gen, Mood of the Day is ignoring Wu so you can finish writing, Punishment Closet, Sibling Rivalry, Step-Brothers, Step-siblings, Stiix appears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoblegasXenon/pseuds/Noblegas%20Xenon
Summary: Meeting someone new isn't always a good thing.





	Wind.

It was only a try, another attempt. But he had a brother with him this time. So maybe he could do this. Two packed bags and Ronin’s trinket. Morro had taken some of the food from during the day. It wasn’t much and they had to get prepared quickly, before they’d get caught.

Ronin crawls out through the window and steps towards the gate. Just seeing it, he felt like it loomed and taunted him. After his first escape, everything just felt too big and him too small. Even as he interacted with the villagers and with Morro.

There was only so much light he could have before they shrunk away from his hold. He wanted to cherish it, to not lose it. A small flame wasn’t enough for him, wasn’t enough to help him really heal. Reaching the gate, they open it together and close it shut as silently as nature allowed them. 

They don’t run, turning to walking instead. Their steps are silent with slow movement as they climbed the staircase downward. Ronin felt himself shivering as the cold wind blew around them. They stay on the staircase for several long minutes before they finally reach the end. Once there, they ran and ran until they reached the village.

Ronin stops to take a breather by a tree. Morro stood by him as he watched out for any coming dangers. It was times like this that Ronin wished he had medicine, times like this where all he thought was that the Gods were against him. 

He inhales long and slow breathes until he feels his head isn’t buzzing anymore. Ronin puts a hand on Morro’s shoulder and his brother turns to him.

“I- I’m ready.” He says between small gasps. Morro silently nodded to him and began moving again. The walks and trips were silent this time round. No laughing, no bickering.

Ronin kept looking backward, fear and paranoia creeping in the back of his mind. Even as Morro tamed the wind, he still felt cold chills as they wandered farther away from the monastery. He looked around the village, seemingly empty and yet not at all. Families speaking in homes and lights shutting off, he felt envy as they passed up.

He sees his brother step onto rockier terrain and he knows, they’ve passed the threshold. But where to now? The forest wasn’t a good option but a hideout was needed. Ronin almost crashes into Morro when he stops.

“Why’d you stop?” He mumbles. Morro turns to him and watches the distances they took from their so-called home.

“I’m trying to figure out how to get us out of range. We can’t keep walking the whole way.” Morro begins squinting and the wind begins to rise blowing their hair every which way. Ronin finds himself regretting that he hadn’t worn the lid hat. But he packed it into his bag, so there was only so much he could do.

He finds himself having to cover his face with his arms as the noise grew louder and louder, the wind turning violent. Ronin starts clutching onto Morro’s arm. He trusts him to know what he’s doing. He trusts his brother to not hurt him, even accidentally. He trusts him enough that even if he was betrayed by him, he would accept it.

The wind reaches a crescendo around them until it calms down suddenly. He brushes hair from his face and looks. Out there, in front of them was a dragon. Large and with patches of green scales and crimson fur, scaled wings of steel and six fox tails on the back. 

Morro has a curious expression as he looks the creature over before pulling himself on the dragon. Ronin almost backs away but his brother smiles at him.

“It’s fine. We made him.” he says gently bringing his hand to Ronin to take. He takes it, not hesitating and taking the plunge. Ronin only silently nodded to him. And the dragon took off into the sky.

He doesn’t see Morro frowning as they sat in the drifting moving sky. He clutched harder onto his brother, his face on his back. He never liked looking down. Ronin could feel Morro’s chest beating but his unease only grew as he felt Morro’s aura.

“Are you alright?” He finally asks muffled. Morro was focused on looking at the open clouds but he replies.

“I’m fine. I just-” Morro stops for a moment, thinking. He continues when they begin to dip downward into another location. “I just hope Wu hasn’t seen us.”

Ronin turns a little to see water and wood. Lanterns from corner to corner glowing in a bright green. He blinks, he knows this place. Ronin doesn’t even stop himself from talking as they flew above the buildings and the drear. 

“H- Home?” And he looking over the boats and the sea. The dragon lands on the docks and they get off. Ronin clasps Morro’s hand into his and they begin to walk towards the village. 

He finds himself wanting to cry, he hasn’t been back in Stiix in forever. He thought he’d never see it again. He stumbles over the wet wood and looks around. Nothing seemed to be different but he felt like something still changed. Maybe it was him, maybe it was his old home.

Before he knows it, he’s running. His feet are stomping the wood with loud clunks and he doesn’t care. He could hear Morro running after him and he cries out in joy. 

But he doesn’t see where he’s going before he crashes hard into someone. Both Ronin and the outsider fall to the ground. Ronin almost instantly gets off them apologizing quickly until he looks up. It was like looking into a mirror.

He hears Morro come to a stop next to him. His brother kneels next to him as he felt his world crash around him. He could tell Morro was talking but he couldn’t make out the words in the scramble. He just stared at the person who mirrored himself.

And they stared back. Neither speaking except for the Wind student. Morro finally shakes him out of his reverie. 

“Are you okay?” Morro asks urgently. Ronin opens his mouth to reply when the other’s voice cuts in. “Who are you.”

Morro turned quickly, his eyes narrowed as Ronin shrunk under the other’s gaze. He seemed to demand attention, acting more as a spotlight then a human being.

“What do you want?” Morro says sharply. Waves upon waves of distrust radiated off of Morro and he knew something was wrong. But then he noticed how the other gave off nothing as he sat across him. Ronin forced down a shiver. Wu coming to mind.

The other shrugged. “He bumped into me. I need to know.” Ronin forces his eyes downward.

“It was an accident.” But the double just glared with sea abyss blue eyes and he shoved a finger towards him.

“An accident doesn’t explain why you look like me. What are you, stupid?” Ronin thought he escaped such words but this just proved a lie. Morro glared back daggers.

“That doesn’t matter, he already told you it was an accident.” He snaps, the wind beginning to whistle. Both of them watch each other, daring the other to go first.

The mirror sighs and gets up. “Elemental masters, of course.” He dusts himself off as he turns to Ronin, unsettling him into squeaking. “Tell me your name and I’ll leave. Deal?” 

Ronin just stays silent, Morro taking control again. “He doesn’t have to listen to you.” But the double just giggled and Ronin began to back away. 

“So? I’m Youxia.” But he’s grinning with sharp teeth and eyes that seem to know him more then he himself. He backed into a wall and suddenly he starts wheezing.

He coughs and chokes on his breath as Youxia kneels down by him and whispers something that only Ronin caught. “That wasn’t my real name because those have power.” He could only watch wide eyed as Youxia continued. “You have the honor of calling me Sohei.”

When Ronin doesn’t say anything Youxia frowns. But all Ronin does after is hide himself in his arms and shake. He wants to curl up, he wants to be away from here. But he’d left the monastery and this was his home.

But someone was already there. Someone had already replaced him. He doesn’t notice it when Morro shoves Youxia away. He doesn’t notice when he asks if he’s alright, if he’s hurt. But he hears when Morro shouts his name.

“Ronin? Ronin!” So he turns, and Morro hugs him. He feels shaken to the core and he doesn’t respond as Morro tries to give him comforts. Youxia was still there, watching with a hawk’s eye. He seemed pleased by the outcome. Despite the fact that they just met.

Youxia whistles a tune. One that brings small hidden memories back, one of missing parents and old families. But it was so far back that everyone was a mass of nothing. He couldn’t remember even if Youxia did. Youxia stopped behind Morro and spoke.

“Now that wasn’t so hard, was it?” Morro tightens his grip as they listen to Youxia. “But now, I’ve got to leave. See ya!” Youxia turns and finally, finally he’s gone. Ronin quickly finds himself crying.

There was only a bit that he remembered from the hidden memories. Just a single strong strand that tightened around his neck. His step brother, his actual brother who he thought was there for him. Sounding gentle at the beginning until he was gone, then hurting him. Taking his pieces and shattering them farther. He never cared for him, letting him fall into the depths as he walked away.

But Ronin had wandered too far and he paid the price for it. Maybe it was his fault, leaving him behind. Maybe he should be blamed for not taking care of him. He didn’t know and it was too late to change. 

Morro was with him the whole time, sitting there. Eventually Ronin calmed down enough that they could both stand and leave the area. Unfortunately, they barely get far enough before they see their master. Morro winced as he stepped into view.

Wu starts to speak but Ronin doesn’t hear anything, even as Morro fought hard and with strong resistance. Even as Morro refuses to budge, not letting Wu grab him. Time goes and leaves him, silent the whole time. Unaware the journey back, he finds himself back in the closet.

He sits down and wraps his arms around his legs. The only thing he could hope for was the door being unlocked. But even that was in the fog. Ronin stared at the door and rested in silence. Nothing could be done and this was his consequence. He had fate to talk to. 


End file.
